My Immortal
by JoBelle
Summary: Vaughn POV, takes place post the Season 2 Finale (if you haven't seen that then you're going to be extremely confused)


Author: Jodie (Serendipityxxi)   
Email: mejodie.tv   
Summary: Vaughn POV, takes place post the Season 2 Finale (if you haven't seen that then you're going to be extremely confused)

Title: My Immortal   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: Not mine! Wouldn't treat em that badly they were!   
Feedback: Yes please! :)

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
but though you're still with me   
I've been alone, all along -- Evanescence: My Immortal_

Michael Vaughn sat alone on the cold grey cement floor in a corner of the warehouse where they used to meet. His elbows rest on his upraised knees, fingers clench around the thin neck of a beer bottle, the dim fluorescent lighting bounces off the brown glass whenever he moves his hand. He tilts his head back and raises the bottle to his lips, closing his eyes and concentrating on nothing but the feel of the lukewarm liquid slip down his throat. His dark blond eyelashes glisten with raindrops and water drips from his close clipped hair, sliding down the back of his neck below the collar of his brown leather jacket. He is soaked to the skin and is past caring about a little thing like the cold seeping into his bones. The rain continues to pound down against the tin roof over head and way high up, there are the slits that pass for windows in this godforsaken building. He can see the sky through them, it's gray and forbidding, the colour of the ashes left of Sydney's house.

"Some weather we're having huh, Syd?" He says to the air.

This is the last place of theirs he has. Her apartment is gone, they never quite made it to his, which he supposes he should be thankful for considering the memories would be overwhelming there. The CIA offices holds no harbour for him, they are cold and empty rooms without her smile to warm him. She was in his life all of two years and now nothing is the same, it never can be again.

"I saw your, Dad today at the office. He looks like hell, Syd. I know he's still searching for you. We scattered your ashes last week and he's still looking, still hoping. I'm sure he's brought your mother in on the search too by now, I'm almost positive she was there at your memorial." Vaughn shook his head and took another swig of beer. Who'd have guessed he'd ever have some sort of fellow-feeling for the woman who'd killed his father. "I never thought it would be you first Sydney, you always seemed so indestructible coming through every scrape by the skin of your teeth. I always thought it would be me, I'd trip or do something equally stupid like in Taiwan but you'd still be left standing. Weiss has been staying with me the last couple of days. He's worried about me, what he thinks I might do now that it's all over...he found my Dad's watch and had it fixed. He gave it back to me tonight and I -" Vaughn pauses, reliving the fight with Weiss. "I guess you would say I overreacted."

He pulls his father's watch from his pocket, stares at the ticking hands for a few minutes before draining the last of his beer. "He thinks I should move on. Everyone does, even Jack. He all but threw me out of his apartment when I went by tonight to see what he was working on." Vaughn's expression hardens then returns to its previous blank slate. He sat for a few minutes before stuffing the watch back into his pocket. He twirls the beer bottle on the floor staring vacantly at it as it spins and then without warning hurls it violently against the opposing wall.

He stands and strides to the door, angry at himself for no reason, angry at Weiss, angry at Jack, Irina, Sloane, Dixon.

"Everyone can go to hell." He whispers before disappearing into the rain without a backward glance, leaving Sydney's ghost to stare after him. Her arms wrapped around herself in the thick wool sweater, caramel coloured hair tucked behind her ears, seated on the same old folding chair as always, asingle pearlescent tear coursing down her translucent cheek.


End file.
